My Only Shorty
by otakulove67
Summary: One-Shot inspired by a relatively new Demi Lovato song. Sort of IchiRuki. Please R&R, my stories are generally better than my summaries... XDXDXDXD


**Inspired by one of Demi Lovato's newest works. NOT A SONGFIC. I'M NOT GOING TO TYPE OUT A LINE OF THE SONG EVERY TWO LINES. IT WOULD RUIN THE STORY. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this silly story idea XD**

XDXDXDXD

Ichigo was in the habit of calling his girlfriend a midget. Or a shorty. Anything pertaining to being vertically challenged, really. That's what caused her to walk away; among other things, but the teasing was part of it.

One day a long, long (three months) time ago, in a burst of pleasant attitude, Kurosaki Ichigo asked out Kuchiki Rukia, to her surprise, as well as the surprise of everyone around them. Also in rather high spirits, she agreed. Still in high spirits, the two managed to have a good time together on the date that was expected by everybody to end in disaster.

Over time and many dates, the two developed the mutual acceptance more commonly known as 'love', though a more dimmed-down version than normally thought of. This being enough for the two—and also much more than they'd ever expected—they made a sort of small bond, verbally announcing that they would stay together. Not marriage—_never_ marriage!—only a small 'I will be yours' probably brought on by the romantic tone set by Pretty Women and the unknown chemicals put into microwave popcorn; no, it's not actually butter.

All through those months they stayed together, never getting past hugging, too disgusted to get close enough to each other to kiss even. When asked why, answers like 'What if he/she has bad breath?' were given. They were no longer interrogated after that because the journalists (Renji and Matsumoto questioning them on their relationship out of boredom) could not stop laughing long enough to get out any other questions.

One day on a long, romantic walk through the park on which all of their friends accompanied them, Ichigo calling Rukia a midget about every minute or so, the two started lightly disagreeing. Unknowingly they were starting the monumental tiff that everyone had predicted. The quiet argument only loud enough to stir all of the birds from their perches turned louder and more aggravated, causing people to stop and stare and the group with them to become entirely too embarrassed, making them all wish it were only a dream. After a few minutes, Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, signaling that they should try and wrap it up until they were in a less public area.

"C'mon, Ruks." Ichigo says after taking the hint, stepping closer to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. Let's just go buy some ice cream and talk about this later, alright, Shorty?" It was obvious to onlookers from the look on his face and the faces of all the other teens around him that he had said the wrong thing. Rukia was looking down at the ground, her hair falling down in her face making it so that no one could see her expression, so it was unknown how she would react.

"I-I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to call you that. I take it back." He tried, but it was too late. She kneed him in his nether region, still looking down. She lifted up her head with as much dignity as possible, which was quite a lot—she had a powerful knee—while he fell to his own knees.

"I'll see you guys later." She said. Her voice was sweet, and so was her face. All but her eyes, which were cold enough to turn Hitsugaya's hair white.******

XDXDXDXD

After a few minutes of gasping for air, Ichigo managed to stand and look around at everyone. They all looked worried, like he might fall over at any moment (like before stated, she had a powerful knee) but he seemed all right.

"I need to get her back." He said, surprising everyone.

"Dude, she just killed your crotch, and you want her back?" Renji asked, incredulous.

"I like 'em feisty." He said, causing everyone to roll their eyes. They knew that he wouldn't change his mind, though, so they listen to his plan and, over time and blackmail, agree to help him.

XDXDXDXD

Rukia, AKA Shorty, Midget, etc., was sitting in her bedroom, glaring at the wall, making it quiver and shake in fear. Suddenly she heard the voice of the girl who was the most less irritating of all the girls she knew, causing her to refer to that girl as 'best friend', again a more dimmed-down version than normally thought of. The girl was calling her name, so Midg- Rukia got up and went to the window, looking down to see what Matsumoto wanted.

"Let me up!" She yelled. Rukia decided to allow her 'friend' to come up, so she buzzed her in and waited while the girl climbed the stairs.

"Hey, Ruks," Matsumoto said, out of breath from the stairs. "Look outside."

Overrun by curiosity that she would later deny, Rukia turned back around and looked out of the window while Matsumoto joined her by the pane of glass.

The site was of Ichigo holding a guitar, standing between Orihime and Ishida. Suddenly, Orihime and Ishida burst into song—You're My Only Shorty by Demi Lovato and Iyaz to be specific, Orihime singing Demi's part and Ishida doing the part of Iyaz surprisingly well, though the baseball hat at a 45º angle clashed with the nerdy, reflects-the-sun glasses. Next to Ichigo was a Chappy stuffed animal, a chocolate bunny, and a bouquet of assorted pink and blue flowers.

Rukia listened to the whole song, her expression neutral. When it was done, everyone turned to her, looking at her intensely, Hitsugaya's hand's covering his nether region just in case.

"So?" Ichigo asked hopefully after a few moments.

"I'M STILL MAD YOU, YOU FREAKING DOUCHE-BAG!" She yelled, throwing her paper weight at him so that it hit him square in the forehead. "AND WHY DID YOU BRING THAT SLUT TO SING TO ME? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY?" She asked, pointing at Orihime.

"NOW GET OFF MY FREAKING PROPERT Y BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" She screamed as Renji collected the bleeding Ichigo. Matsumoto left before she was assaulted, and Rukia sat back down on the bed, feeling decidedly better.

XDXDXDXD

****I bet you all wondered at some point or other if that was his natural color. It is now...**

**I hope you enjoyed this! It was brought on by caffeine and that chemical not-really-butter… **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
